


Seven Futanari Sins

by snakebit1995



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Demon Lords are blessed with power and sexuality which manifests in their Futanari nature. When Lucifer falls she begin a quest to dominate the Seven Mortal Sins and take her place as ruler of Hell.Contains: Futanari, Breast Expansion, Lemons





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This time my next journey into the Futa world will be in Seven Mortal Sins, the somewhat disappointing fanservice vehicle based on a figure line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The sky glowed brightly in a place called heaven, the air filled with faith and crystals, most of it was indescribable in human terms, it was simply…beautiful.

Floating through all this was a woman on an upside down cross, her body mostly covered in a white robe but you could make out some bright blonde, almost platinum hair. This woman is named Lucifer.

“This sucks.” She hissed a bit “I barely got to say anything and I get turned into a Fallen Angel? So much for being an omnipotent God. You too Michael, turning on me after all I’ve done for you, that’s why you’ve never risen above number two. You didn’t send me here, I chose my fate myself, I fall to earth and hell as I please!”

The cross split through the fabric of reality separating Heaven and Earth, the cross crashing into a church.

The only person inside was a young girl with short brown hair and a modest but curvy body.

“Huh?” the girl gasped looking at the figure on the cross “Umm, hello?”

“You can…see me?” the woman asked.

“Of course I can.” The girl said “You’re bleeding.

“What…are you?” Lucifer wondered as the girl wiped the blood off her lips “A normal human?”

“There, much better.” The girl smiled “You’re not bleeding any more.”

“Of course I’m not, who do you think I am.” The angel scoffed.

“I can’t leave you like this.” The school girl looked around “I’ll go get help.”

“Wait, I’m an angel you know.” Lucifer explained “Human’s shouldn’t be able to see me…but you can, come here girl.”

“Huh?” the girl nervously moved forward.

“What’s your name?”

“Maria.” The girl blinked leaning in close “Maria Totsuka.”

“You’re very lucky Maria.” Lucifer hummed as the weight of her cross began to force the ground to crack.

“What do you mean?” the girl asked.

Lucifer’s blood, which had pooled around her, suddenly rose off the ground a bit.

“I shall give you an angel’s life.” Lucifer smirked as the ground caved in and she was dragged to hell.

“An…angel?” Maria stared at what was now just an empty crater, her eyes closing as she fell back.

“Maria!” her friend gasped running inside.

* * *

 

**In one of the deepest circles of Hell** lived a girl named Leviathan, Levi for short. She was cute with the body of a young teen, long purple hair, large breasts and a perky rear. She wore a simple long sleeve t-shirt, a very short skirt, black and white stripped long socks and knee high boots. She was a demon, clearly marked by her two small horns and the tent in her skirt that made it clear she was a Futanari, something all major demons had.

“Aww.” She whined in a cute voice “I wanna be a Mortal Sin already.”

“HMM!” she made a cute pose “I’m one of the Mortal Sins, Demon Lord of Envy, Leviathan!”

“Just kidding.” She giggled looking at her doll “Well Behemoth was that cool?”

The doll just floated around her and squeaked.

“Thank you, Levi will do her best!” the girl cheered to all the little monsters around her.

Levi stood there for a bit before all her companions suddenly walked away, snails slinking off while the whales swam away.

“Where are you all going?” she asked.

There was a loud rumbling as a hole opened in the sky, a gush of Lava and lightning pouring out as a cross fell and slammed into the ground with a massive explosion.

“Oh come on!” Levi pulled herself out of the dusty rubble “Huh, a cross? An angel must have fallen!”

Levi skipped over to the landing site to find Lucifer still tied to her cross which was now right side up.

“You’re an angel ain’t ya.” Levi looked at her “Wait…are you Lucifer-sama? I knew it the number one angel and the one at the top of the Angel who will fall next betting charts, and top angel to tease, a Triple Crown Angel!”

“So, you’ve heard of me.” Lucifer didn’t bother to look up.

“Of course, I have.” Levi licked her lips as she had hearts in her eyes “I’ve longed for you~”

“I never expected to be popular in hell.” Lucifer commented “It’s awfully cold down here.”

“This is the lowest level of hell, Cocytus.” Levi said as Lucifer’s cross began to freeze “Down here everything freezes. It gets nice and…stiff.”

“Is that so, I hadn’t thought I’d fall this far down.” Lucifer hummed a bit as the ice encroached on her body.

“I’ll save you.” Levi smiled “Whale!”

One of Levi’s pets, a large demonic whale spouted out steaming water that melted not only the ice but Lucifer’s clothes, exposing her attractive pale body.

“Whale’s liquid burns away angel’s clothes.” Levi smiled playfully as she squirmed a bit, her body showing a clear erection “This is hell, everything in painful…well not everything I guess.”

Levi started to reach out to Lucifer, rubbing her soft skin her hands gliding over the fallen angel’s stomach, tender thighs, inner leg and more.

“Skin smooth like silk.” Levi hummed cupping Lucifer’s breast, her nail cutting in a bit “I’m jealous…and so hard.”

“S-Stop that!” Lucifer yelped as she felt Levi’s boner on her leg.

“You look good in red.” Levi flicked Lucifer’s nipple with her tongue as blood dripped from a cut “I can’t…hold back!”

Levi dropped her skirt and panties, reaching down to stroke an erect shaft. Lucifer knew demons technically had no gender and possessed both sexual genitals, but seeing it up close was…jarring.

“Don’t stand there jerking off to me!” Lucifer snapped as Levi drooled with pleasure “You pervert!”

“Let me into your heart.” Levi moaned tenderly sucking one of Lucifer’s tits “Please~”

“HA!” Lucifer moaned with a bit of a growl “I said…stop that!”

“Levi’s always looked up to you.” The girl giggled “I know how about we take over Hell?! I could be a Mortal Sin that way!”

“I’m not interested in listening to you.” Lucifer growled as Levi glared a bit “I don’t care about Heaven or Hell.”

“No fair!” Levi pouted as the annoyance of the situation made her dick go limp in her hand.

“Too bad!” Lucifer headbutted her.

“KYA!” Levi flew back a bit.

“The Lucifer-sama Levi knows is cool and kind, she’d listen and give Levi praise and pleasure afterward.” Levi looked up and glared “It has to be that way!”

Water swirled around Levi and blasted Lucifer only to be blocked by a magical shield.

“An attack like that is too weak to hit me.”  The angel sighed.

“Everyone!” Levi got her pets to assist her.

“If this is the level of your power you can’t hope to scratch me.” Lucifer blocked them all “Just who do you think I am?”

**_“This is what God wills Lucifer.”_ **

**_“Michael!”_ **

“Ha!” Lucifer gasped at the memory, her defenses briefly falling and allowing Levi to scratch her with some razor like water blast, her cheek dripping blood.

“I did it!” Levi cheered.

“HMPH!” Lucifer snapped her eyes open, her cross glowed and she was freed, the former death device transforming into a lance like spear for her as her body was clothed in a white corset like top, her lower half gaining simple panties while she had a choker with a skull on her neck.

“So cool!” Levi awed as Lucifer gained a blue and white stripped skirt as well as metal boots “Beautiful and Strong…I’m so jelly~ I’m gonna…HAA!”

Levi moaned a bit as she creamed her pants “To sexy~”

She then floated forward and hugged Lucifer, her face smothered by the angel’s breasts.

“Onee-sama.” Levi kissed her neck “I love you.”

“Hey get off.” Lucifer blushed a bit.

“My name’s Leviathan, you can call me Levi okay.” The girl smiled “I’m a Demon Lord that controls water. I’ll follow you wherever Onee-sama.”

“HA!” Lucifer moaned a bit as Levi grabbed her ass.

“You’ll rule over all the Mortal Sins for sure.” Levi giggled “Make me and the rest of Hell all yours!”

“If you think your mine.” Lucifer growled “Then stop trying to get in my pants!”

“OWIE!” Levi yipped when Lucifer slapped her hand “I’m just trying to bond with you, I wanted to be close”

“Enough already.” Lucifer started to walk off.

“Onee-sama wait for me!” Levi struggled to run after Lucifer while putting her skirt back on at the same time.

* * *

 

**Levi took Lucifer to Pandemonium** the center of Cocytus and the home base of the Seven Mortal Sins, Lust, Greed, Melancholy, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath and their leader Vanity.

“You’ve come far enough angel.” A woman said.

Lucifer looked up to the top of the entrance way and saw a curvy woman with long red hair and two upward pointing spike horns, she was wearing crimson armor and carrying a massive axe.

“That’s the Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan.” Levi warned.

“This is no place for your kind.” Satan growled “I’ll beat that into you if I have to!”

“You were just checking on me a moment ago weren’t you.” Lucifer smirked “I felt like I was being watched.”

“Are you mocking me?!” Satan stuttered a bit while slamming her axe on the ground to intimidate her opponent “HRRAA!”

Satan jumped into attack, swinging her blade down and just missing Lucifer, the Angel leaning back to dodge.

“You dodged, not bad for an angel.” Satan hummed pulling her axe out of the ground to try and catch Lucifer on the backswing.

“You’re quite good as well.” Lucifer dodged again by falling back “But you’ll need to hit harder than that!”

She kicked up as she fell back and drilled Satan in the chest, sending her crashing through the doors of Pandemonium where Wrath skidded all the way to the middle of the central hall.

“Looks like most of them are here.” Levi said as she and Lucifer arrived inside.

“Hmm…” Lucifer looked around.

There were seven seats but at present only four had people seated in them, if you counted Satan on the ground five were present at this time. Lucifer studied the other four.

The first was the most mature looking of the bunch, she had the largest breasts and her horns were large and pointed towards the front, she was dressed mostly in green and black and wore space clothing. The statue behind her was marked Greed.

“Angels are rare here.”  Greed said “Did you come to buy an elixir perhaps?”

The next was a woman dressed in a fur collared crop top, she had long pink hair and her horns pointed back. She sat almost like a frog would on a pad. Her statue was marked Lust.

“How cute.” She openly rubbed her bulge “I wonder what kinds of noises you’ll make when I pleasure you.”

The smallest of the group was dressed like a sort of loli made, she was the youngest looking and least developed one here, she had a horn like a unicorn and even without looking at the statue the piles of food gave her away as Gluttony, although she was far smaller and skinnier than you would expect from someone with that name.

“Nom…Nom…” she silently chewed.

The last was a girl wearing just a white sweatshirt and panties, no pants. She was busty and had soft tan skin. Her head sported two goat like tip horns and her butt had a tail with a claw on the end. Her sleepy eyes and relaxed attitude indicated that she was Sloth.

“I don’t care.” The white haired demon sighed.

“These are the Seven Mortal Sins?” Lucifer wondered “I only count Five.”

“That’s them, they lead hell…oh but it seems their leader and one are missing.” Levi told her.

“Leviathan-san.” Greed leaned on her hand “It’s fine you showed her the way here, but only Mortal Sins are allowed to enter here.”

“N-Not Anymore!” Levi pouted hiding behind Lucifer “I have Onee-sama with me now!”

“I’ll rip you both to shreds!” Satan growled standing up.

“Stop that Wrath.” A voice said.

“Stay out of my way!” the red warrior yelled back before walking forward.

“You should remember your place.” The voice added “Or have you forgotten I stand at the top of the Seven Mortal Sins.”

Lucifer studied the woman who entered from the back hall. She was tall, busty and wearing a tight blue dress with a white fur boa around her neck. She had two horns, the one on the right side of her head larger than the left, and her eyes, which were behind glasses, were different colors, yellow on the left and red on the right. This woman had an aura of power and sexuality pouring off her body.

“Who are you?” Lucifer asked.

“Hmph.” The woman scoffed, breasts jiggling a bit “It’s common courtesy to speak your name first, or did you lose your manners?”

“I’m still asking.” Lucifer glared a bit.

Everyone cringed at the tension in the room.

“It’s so annoying to have to introduce myself to an angel.” The woman walked down the stairs and dragged her sword behind her “I am the daughter of the Byrnedale Family, one of the most famous, most beautiful family line in hell, everyone here knows that name-!”

“Get on with it already!” Lucifer snapped “Quit wasting my time!”

“Such pride.” The woman gasped.

“That’s the Demon Lord of Vanity, Belial.” Levi explained.

“Thank you for getting to the point.” Lucifer sighed.

“I stand atop the Seven Mortal Sins, the Demon Lord of Vanity, Belial-sama!” the woman said.

“I know she just said that.” Lucifer blinked “It’s sad to call yourself sama you know. There was someone up there like you, called himself God.”

“Well what is an Angel doing here?” Belial asked.

“She’s Lucifer-oneesama.” Levi pouted.

“Lucifer, head of the Seven Virtues in Heaven?” Belial fixed her glasses “What type of blunder could make you fall? Angels are sly beasts, are you pretending to have fallen just to invade? I wonder if that’s your plan…Seven Mortal Sins, take out the trash.”

No one got up, they all just looked at her.

“Haa…” Belial sighed “V-Very well, I’ll do it myself. I alone am enough to deal with you!”

“How embarrassing.” Levi giggled.

“Now we’re talking.” Lucifer smirked summoning her spear “Leviathan may have talked me into it but I’m going to defeat you and then Lucifer will stand atop the Sins.”

* * *

 

**Back on Earth** Maria was having lunch with her friend Mina, the other girl commenting on Maria’s love of Angel themed objects.

“Mina, do you think that angels are real?” Maria asked.

“I mean that’s what they taught in school.” The girl shrugged “If I ever met one I’d just ask.”

“Hmm…” Maria nodded a bit and held a hand on her heart.

She had these fuzzy memories of a woman on a cross…and blood all over her chest. She was pretty sure it had all just been some bizarre dream but they really had found her passed out in a church.

“You know if there are angels there’d be demons too.” Mina commented as the two walked home “Maria are you okay, you’ve been acting kinda weird since that thing the other day.”

“I’m just feeling a little funny lately is all.” Maria sighed “I’m just being weird I guess.”

“Well I’m weird too!” Mina laughed hugging her “So I’ll always listen to you.”

“Thank you, Mina.” Maria smiled before she felt a pinch on her butt “Eep! Mina stop that, don’t feel me up in the street!”

“I can’t help it you have such nice hips.” She laughed “You’ve got childbearing hips, have my babies.”

“You’re such a dummy.” Maria pouted.

* * *

 

**Back in Hell** Lucifer had been dueling Belial.

So far it was one sided, Lucifer had shattered Belial’s sword, shredded her dress and thrown her halfway across Cocytus and back.

Belial was now naked, large breasts on display and sizable cock flopped between her legs.

“These were supposed to be my prize but their nothing but cheap rags.” Lucifer sighed looking at the tattered remains of the dress.

“I won’t forgive you.” Belial growled.

“The angel is strong.” Lust commented.

“Taking down Belial-sama so easily.” Greed added “She’s second in strength only to Satan-san.”

“Belial is always second.” Sloth said looking at a tablet screen.

“Jack of all trades…” Gluttony mumbled.

“I’ll take her on then.” Satan smirked.

“You just got whopped a few minutes ago.” Gluttony said.

Belial sat there defeated for the moment, but then she heard something call to her, looking to her side there was a floating flaming skull, no one else seemed to be paying it any mind.

“Who are you?” she asked it.

“Gnosis.” It spoke “It is pitiful to see you like that, please, use my body to protect and enhance yours.”

Belial looked at it “Very Well.”

The strange skull howled like a banshee before exploding and engulfing her in a vortex of flames.

“OHH!” Belial moaned as flames nipped her skin and power melted into her bones.

Hand like attachments grew around and grabbed her breasts, the fleshy globes jiggling and growing to the size of overripe watermelons. Her cock lengthened and her balls filled with size and semen as her body changed to reflect her new power. She also gained armor, simple blue pauldrons that spurted flames, the right donned with a skull. Her lower half was covered in just a sting like thong that barely held in her lemon like gonads. Her right arm gained a claw like armor weapon and at this point more flesh was on display than was covered.

The flames boosted like a jetpack and allowed Belial to float into the air.

“Angel, let’s see if you can take my special attack.” Belial smirked.

“Huh?!” Lucifer gasped as purple thorns grew out of the ground and wrapped her arms “GAHH!”

Lucifer felt frozen, paralyzed with pain, it felt like her insides were being grabbed and squeezed as hands grabbed all over her, but in reality she was just standing there.

“AHH!” she yelled more as her angel wings suddenly appeared.

Lucifer took off, flying away to try and escape whatever was happening to her.

“She ran.” Gluttony commented.

“I command you to go after her.” Belial said “Capture her!”

This time they obeyed, all five flying after Lucifer.

“I’ll go first.” Greed threw a bottle that exploded right in Lucifer’s face, knocking her off her flight path.

“You’re not getting away!” Satan threw her towards the ground where Sloth slammed her with a spiked mace and ball, Gluttony never needing to involve herself.

“Hmm, Asmo that’s dirty.” The Loli Demon said as Lust laid next to the weakened Lucifer, rubbing the angel’s breasts.

“I’m Asmodeus of Lust.” The pink haired demon smirked “I’ve always wanted to try it with an angel. I can’t wait to see you naked.”

“Don’t!” Levi pouted “Onee-sama already does pervy stuff with Levi!”

“Shut up!” Lucifer yelped as Lust squeezed her breasts on her head “And stop making things up!”

“Stop!” Gluttony whacked her fellow sin with a huge spoon “Dummy.”

“Now, it’s time to teach this Angel her place in Hell.” Belial floated down.

“Tortured by trash like you.” Lucifer tried to claw and crawl herself upright “Just because of these blasted wings.”

“Very well, I’ll make it hurt.” Belial pulled out a crooked knife from who knows where.

“AHHHHH!” Lucifer screamed as her left wing was sliced clean off.

“How fun.” Belial laughed.

“This isn’t needed.” Satan started to walk away “I just came here to fight, not torment someone.”

“Hmph.” Belial scoffed “Now then for the other one, you can cry if you want, I won’t judge things won’t get any easier for you after all.”

“Fuck you.” Lucifer glared.

“Let’s go.” Gluttony turned away, as did Greed.

“It looks like things might be interesting.” Sloth giggled.

“All of you wait!” Lucifer snapped to life with a moan.

The crotch area of her dress bulged outward as she grew a penis, her air parting a bit to make way for two swirled ram like demon horns.

“I should thank you for cutting my restraints to God.” Lucifer stood up and stare down at Belial “I am Lucifer, one who goes against God! The Demon Lord burdened by Pride!”

The lid to the underworld suddenly snapped open, a torrent of energy pouring out of it and dragging Lucifer up.

“Onee-sama!” Levi jumped in after her.

“She’s being cast out?” Wrath was confused “She’s going to Earth?”

“What a brat, she better have learned her place.” Belial scoffed.

“I don’t know.” Wrath smirked “She grew the Symbols of a Demon Lord after all.”

“HMPH?” Belial pouted looking at her empowered body and saw a scratch on her thigh “Damn you Lucifer…”

* * *

 

**On the surface** Maria and Mina had visited the church from the other day, although it looked like nothing had ever happened since a tarp was over the crater

“I’ll see you later Maria.” Mina walked off “It’s the end of the semester, see you in a few weeks.”

“Okay, have fun, be safe.” Her friend waved and looked at the altar “Real quick.”

Maria decided she’s say a quick prayer before she left, but before she could get through the first line the floor ripped open and a dark purple beam shot out of it. There was a blinding light and then two women appeared, a blond and one with long purple hair.

“Onee-sama!” Levi cradled her idol in her hands.

“Huh?” Maria walked over “That’s…the angel?”

“You’re…” Lucifer sat up and looked at Maria.

“Who is she?” Levi asked.

“…Totsuka Maria.” Lucifer looked at the girl “I am no angel.”

“GAH!” Maria coughed as out of nowhere Lucifer stabbed her through the heart.

“I am…a Demon Lord.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Here’s the new story, the real sexy times will start next chapter, this one is just for setting up the world and such.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucifer learns her new perks.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Maria

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“GAH!” Maria groaned as her heart was pulled clean out of her chest.

“I’m…dying.” She coughed as blood dripped down her clothes.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer stood up “You’re not in pain right?”

“Huh, you’re right but…” Maria looked down and saw she had no wound, no blood either.

“Your heart is here.” Lucifer pointed to the tip of her spear where a beating heart was pulsating “I’ll closed that for you, consider it a gift.”

“But I can’t live without a heart.” Maria gasped.

“You’re dumb.” Levi pouted and looked at Maria “So long as Onee-sama has your heart you’ll live forever. Onee-sama Levi can crush this girl if you want, I’ll smash her into nothingness.”

“What no!” Maria yelled “Give it back!”

“No.” Lucifer squeezed the heart causing Maria to fall down.

“AHH!” Maria quivered on the ground, her body stinging with pain and discomfort.

“What are you gonna go with that human’s heart?” Levi asked Lucifer.

“None of your business.” Lucifer said.

“Come on tell me~” Levi whined.

Lucifer sat down, her leg up on the bench in a very unladylike position “I let my guard down, to fight six at once…I can’t believe I was defeated. I’ll show them just how frightening I can be.”

Lucifer looked at Maria and sighed, the Seven Sins were no doubt planning for her so she needed to start moving quickly.

“When you stop crying come with me.” Lucifer told the human.

“We’re not taking her with us, are we?!” Levi scampered after Lucifer.

“We are.” The fallen angel nodded “Is that a problem?”

“HMM!” Maria was still sobbing a bit.

“Quit whining!” Levi snapped summoning a water dragon next to her.

“HMPH!” Lucifer blew the dragon away with one spear shot.

“Onee-sama!” Levi whined.

“I said she’s coming with us.” Lucifer growled looking down at Levi “You don’t need another reason.”

“But she’s a human!” Levi said “She’ll just be in our way!”

“I’m the one who decides that.” Lucifer hummed “I can’t make you come along but if you don’t…who knows what’ll happen to your heart.”

“Hmm.” Maria wiped her eyes.

* * *

 

 **The strange trio traveled out of town and to Tokyo** once there they went to a luxury hotel.

“Onee-sama why are we staying here?” Levi asked.

“It looked like the best place.” Lucifer smirked “Maria you take care of the earthly matters.”

“Uh…” the girl was confused but headed to the front desk and tried to book a room.

“Can I get your name?” the attendant asked.

“Totsuka.” Maria sighed unsure if there was anything she could do “Totsuka Maria.”

“Let me see, ah yes you’ll be staying in the presidential suite indefinitely correct?” the woman asked.

“Uhh…”

“Let’s go!” Lucifer said walking to the elevator.

Maria was still rather scared but followed after Lucifer with the keycards, the three taking the elevator up to a gorgeous luxury suite with multiple bedrooms, a full kitchen and bath, a hot tub and gorgeous wood flooring and granite pillars.

“This will do.” Lucifer looked around as they walked in.

“But how…” Maria looked around “I didn’t reserve anything, we can’t stay here.”

“You’re not staying, this is yours now.” Lucifer explained.

“Mine…but I don’t need all this.” Maria said “And why me? Please explain.”

Lucifer looked out the window, glancing at her own reflection “You don’t need to know that.’

“But you took my heart.” Maria begged.

“Hmph.” Lucifer swirled her hand and a egg shaped glass pod holding Maria’s heart appeared in her hand “You mean this? It’s mine now.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Maria cried.

“Onee-sama!” Levi called splashing around “Look a pool, come and play!”

“Hmm.” Lucifer walked forward, her clothes falling off her as she walked into the water, her nude body sliding into the liquid as she dove in and swam forward “Huh?”

“Squishy!” Levi giggled rubbing Lucifer’s breasts from behind “Your body is even better now.”

“Of course, it is.” Lucifer smirked giving Levi a kiss.

“Onee-sama play with Levi.” The demon giggled.

“That’s enough.” Lucifer sighed.

“You’re no fun.” Levi pouted as she was pushed away.

“Where do you think you’re going with that?” Lucifer looked back and saw Maria trying to steal her heart, all the demon did was snap her fingers and the organ and case teleported into her hands “Well it’s over here, why don’t you come and get it.”

“I…I’m good.” Maria nervously backed away from the pool “HA!”

Maria was suddenly stuck in a T-pose.

“How about you take those clothes off.” Lucifer smirked.

“I-I can get in like this!” Maria blushed.

“It’s bad manners to get in with your clothes on.” Lucifer teased rubbing her own cock a bit.

“AH!” Levi quickly took her top off, her large breasts bouncing out.

“I don’t wanna!” Maria cried.

“Ha, stop being such a pain.” Lucifer snapped her fingers and Maria started to forcibly unbutton her top and strip to just her underwear.

“M-My body!” Maria yelped as her bra fell off “Okay I’ll take it off myself!”

“You’ve already lost that chance.” Lucifer sighed snapping her fingers and causing Maria to fall into the pool “See, much faster.”

“Y-You’re terrible!” Maria sniffled sitting in the water “A monster!”

“A demon lord actually.” Lucifer smirked.

“No fair I wanted to be in here just with you.” Levi pouted leaning on Lucifer’s tender legs, her breath brushing on the Prideful one’s cock.

“Knock it off.” Lucifer pushed her away “Maria get over here.”

“Onee-sama!” Levi perked up “Watch this!”

Levi tapped the water and the pool began to swirl into a whirlpool.

“Not bad.” Lucifer hummed “But is that it?”

“Yes!” Levi made the water carry Lucifer around the room, the Envy Demon not carry about Maria getting tossed and turned like a shirt in a washing machine.

“Jeez you’re a pain aren’t you.” Lucifer pulled the girl up to make sure she didn’t drown.

“Onee-sama!” Levi whined “Why do you care about her so much?!”

“Who cares?” Lucifer sighed “I do what I want.”

“Whatever.” Levi huffed storming off.

“Why me…?” Maria frowned “If you don’t need me just let me go!”

“Listen, as long as I have your heart you won’t die or age.” Lucifer told her “So quit complaining.”

“But I don’t want that, turn me back to normal!” Maria begged.

“Say that again when you get old and saggy.” Lucifer explained “I decide when you go back to normal, got it! Until then, obey and stop being a brat!”

“Who does that little bitch think she is, stealing all of Onee-sama’s attention.” Levi hissed under her breath.

After their dip in the pool the ladies had dinner made by Levi before Lucifer stepped into the shower, blood dripping off her as the cursed claw hands dug into her body.

“Ugh.” Lucifer went to the roof and flew around to relax and blow off steam “Damn you Belial.”

While she was out and about Maria and Levi were back at the apartment.

“Onee-sama.” Levi pouted walking around “Where’d you go. Hey do you know where Onee-sama is?”

“No…” Maria shook her head “But…thanks for the food before it was good.”

“Well it’s not like I care.” Envy huffed tugging Maria’s hair “Besides Levi hates you! You’re getting in the way of her and Onee-sama!”

“Stop! That hurts!” Maria begged.

“Levi’s Onee-sama’s favorite got it!” The demon yelled throwing Maria on the ground “SCREW YOU!”

“AH!” Maria yelled as Levi grabbed her and started rubbing her tender legs “What are you-.”

“HMM!” Levi forcefully kissed her “Levi will make sure you learn your place.”

“AH!” Maria gasped as Levi grabbed her ass as she started rubbing her cock against her “You’re not-OHH!”

Levi slid into Maria, the human moaning as the demon smirked.

“That’s right, Levi will make sure you know just who’s in charge!” the demon laughed as her breast bounced “Don’t talk to Onee-sama, don’t look to Onee-sama, don’t even acknowledge Onee-sama!”

“OHH AHH!” Maria moaned.

“Levi!” Lucifer got back and threw the girl off Maria “Stop that.”

“But Onee-sama-.”

Lucifer slapped her “Listen here, Maria is mine and only mine, she’s not for you got that.”

“I…”

Lucifer kissed her fellow demon “Trust me you’ll get your later.”

“Yes Onee-sama.” Levi frowned.

“Now Maria.” Lucifer made her clothes vanish and approached the girl “It’s time to begin.”

“What?” Maria gasped as the demon spread her legs and pushed into her “HAA!”

Lucifer groaned as she started fucking the human, their breasts wobbling around as the collided at the crotch.

“Hmm, good.” Lucifer smirked “Even better than I imagined.

“AHHAA!” Maria moaned as Lucifer licked her nipples, her body shaking with pleasure “I…HAA!”

“Tell me Maria.” Lucifer moaned as she started thrusting faster and faster “Find it!”

Maria hugged Lucifer tighter as she started to climax “I…see it!”

“YESS!” Lucifer exploded inside her, cum filling the girl “Hmm…where?”

“It’s…Miami!” Maria moaned.

“Good.” Lucifer pulled out “Then let’s start packing.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Lust

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“HMM?” Maria looked around the plane in a bit of a huff as the three flew to Miami.

“Calm down.” Lucifer sighed “They’re in Miami, one of the Sins, Asmodeus of Lust…”

“Is that what you figured out the other day?” Maria blushed a bit as Lucifer walked over to her “HA!”

The human girl gasped as her top was suddenly pulled down, her breasts exposes.

“Onee-sama who need’s her poor excuse for boobs!” Levi whined pulling her shirt up “Levi’s are much better!”

“And what purpose do they serve?” Lucifer sighed at her.

“What’s so great about them anyway-AH!” Levi moaned and yelped when she tried to touch Maria’s boobs.

“Your body has taken in my previous blood.” Lucifer told Maria “That Angel Blood will tell me where the Sins are.”

“If you had asked Levi we’d have been in Miami in an instant.” The Envious one huffed.

“Then we wouldn’t get to enjoy our time on earth.” Lucifer said.

“Oh, that makes sense it’s like a honeymoon!” Levi clapped.

“Ha…” Maria sighed fixing her top.

* * *

 

**Once the three landed they rented a car and headed out.**

“This car is really loud.” Levi pouted as Lucifer drove.

“So have you figured anything out Maria?” Lucifer ignored the other demon.

“Apparently there’s a group of people that won’t leave the beach.” The girl in the green top said “It’s turned into a news story and everything.”

“That must be it.” Lucifer smirked looking in the rearview mirror “You’re useful when you want to be.”

“You think a Demon Lord is behind it?” Maria asked.

“Lords collect followers on the surface world.” Lucifer explained “It’s an attempt to seduce as many souls as possible into contracts that make them fall to hell when they die. Humans are so weak. Wherever trouble goes a Demon Lord can usually be found. Anyway I need your help.”

“They you’ll give me my heart, back right?” Maria begged

“We’ll see.” Lucifer chuckled driving over a bridge.

The three ladies headed to this rumored beach, but first they’d need proper beach attire.

“We’re buying swimsuits?” Maria asked.

“What else would we wear to the beach?” Levi rolled her eyes and picked out a red bikini “Onee-sama you’d look great in this! But it might be too good, the humans would all look at you.”

Lucifer ignored her and pulled something off the rack “Maria wear this.”

“I don’t…”

“You’re refusing.” Lucifer gave her a stern look.

The three each took a booth and got changed.

“It’s tight.” Maria complained from her booth “Like it was made for sports.”

“You’re not done changing yet?” Lucifer groaned.

“I don’t think I need a swimsuit…” Maria mumbled nervously standing there in her skin tight white swimsuit.

“You can almost see through it.” Levi smirked wearing a red white and blue “Just how excited are you.”

“I’m not-KYA!” the girl yelped when Lucifer slapped her ass.

“Hmm, not bad.” The devil licked her lips.

“Shouldn’t you two be worried about…those?” Maria pointed to their crotches.

“Hmm this?” Lucifer rubbed her bulge “I can use an illusion to make it invisible to anyone I don’t want to see it.”

Lucifer was in a blue top that loosely covered her breasts and a pair of red bottoms, once the trio arrived as the beach Lucifer wasted no time confronting Asmodeus, pushing her into the sand.

“Who is that girl?” the crowd mumbled.

“It’s been a while Seventh Sin.” Lucifer looked down on Lust.

Asmodeus was wearing a very reveling bikini, it was basically black pastes on her nipples and then a collection of random strings and straps.

“Oh look, it’s the losing Lucifer.” Lust stood up.

“I’m here to get you back for the other day.”

“Oh how cute.” Lust giggled “You’re still making jokes after your angel ass hit rock bottom.”

 “I’m going to beat you all, one by one.” Lucifer glared.

“Well I’m a bit busy gathering followers right now.” Lust sighed “So stay out of my way.”

“It looks to me like you only try and draw them in with sex appeal.” Lucifer smirked and looked at the crowd, bouncing her bosom and getting stares and cheers “Now that impressive, even Maria could manage this much.”

“HAA!” the human girl gasped as Lucifer suddenly threw a bucket of water at her, her white one piece slowly becoming transparent.

“you picked that slutty suit on purpose!” Levi whined.

“I did not!” Maria tried to cover herself.

“Fufufu…” Lust snickered to herself before falling on her back and laying on a towel “How childish.”

The crowd was now watching the pink haired demon once more.

“It doesn’t matter if their male or female.” She moaned “I can feel their gaze all over me~”

Those with the magical abilities to do so were able to see Lust growing more and more aroused, her penis hardening “So…good~! Don’t you see, this is sex appeal.”

“This is nothing for Levi!” the short horned demon snapped her fingers, the water in the ocean rumbling and spit out Levi’s snail friends.

“HMM I can feel it…OHH!” Asmodeus moaned before pink wind blasted out of her and wiped Levi’s attack away **“Pheromone Wind!”**

“How dare you Levi will.”

“Hmph!” Lucifer stepped in between the two, her breast jiggling a bit.

“She’s stronger than you, the humans here are giving her extra power.” Lucifer explained “We retreat for now. Maria let’s go!”

“…Maria…” Lust looked at the girl.

* * *

 

**The Night the three went to a nightclub where Asmodeus was seducing more followers**

This time Maria was in a pink dress, Lucifer in a black short skirted dress and Levi in top and long green skirt that made her look mermaid like.

“I’ll get my revenge.” Levi grumbled.

“No you won’t.” Lucifer sighed “Also what is that outfit?”

“It’s a mermaid look!” Levi pouted “I thought you’d like it.”

Once inside the club the three hid away in dimly lit booth in the back corner.

“I can feel her magic.” Levi noted.

“It’s almost time…” Lucifer hummed.

Suddenly the lights for the stage clicked on, illuminating the front area where a long catwalk led up to a metal pole. The floor opened and Asmodeus rose up dressed in a bikini top and leather miniskirt.

“There she is…” Lucifer hummed as the Lustful one walked up to the pole and started swinging around it “She’s working day and night to get as many followers as possible…what is she planning?”

“HMM!” Maria covered her eyes “I feel like I’m watching something bad.”

“If you really felt that you would actually cover your eyes all the way.” Lucifer smirked seeing the gaps in the girl’s hands “I suppose that’s Lust for you.”

“Levi can do that too!” the wanna be mermaid jumped up on the stage.”

“Idiot.” Lucifer hissed.

“How sad.” Asmodeus smirked as Levi could barely work the pole “You have no idea how to use your sex appeal.”

With every move Lust did Envy copied only to feel more and more uncomfortable, her body growing hotter and hotter.

“Be honest with your body, give in to the urges.” Asmodeus licked her lips and hung upside down.

“ONEE-SAMA!” The demon moaned falling off her pole.

“Are you okay?” Maria ran up.

“Fufufu.” Lust walked over and looked at the girl, placing a hand on her face “My you are cute…”

“Remove your hand now!” Lucifer glared “Maria won’t do anything, no matter what you try.”

“How unfortunate.” Lust smirked.

“We’re leaving, let’s go.” Lucifer turned away.

“Hmm…” Lust watched them go “Yes…this will be fun.”

* * *

 

**Later**

With Levi out of commission Lucifer set up a trap, allowing Asmodeus to capture Maria and take her to her lair in a nearby plantation’s mansion.

“I’ve been interested in you since the beach this morning.” Lust hummed as she looked at Maria who she blindfolded, dressed in stockings and pasties “But you haven’t reacted to me at all, even when I was dancing. Why is that?”

“I don’t know.” The girl tried to untie her hands.

“I’ll tell you.” Lust whispered licking her ear “You must be obsessed with someone else already.”

“N-No!” the girl yelped.

“Someone with undying love so strong even I can’t effect them…how rare.” Asmo hummed rubbing Maria’s thigh “I’ll have to show you what you’re missing.”

“Stop~” Maria moaned as her breasts were softly squeezed.

“You have a cute body, although personally I prefer my partners to be a little…meatier.” She grinded her crotch on Maria’s plump backside before grabbing Maria’s breasts “So big, I bet you would look even better with huge tits…Hmm I’m getting so turned on~”

“HAA OHHH!” Maria moaned more.

“Wonderful! Give in to me.” Lust openly stroked herself “All humans have lust, it’s natural to want to feel good things, your biology makes it so.”

She leaned down and licked Maria’s breasts, the girl throwing her head back and moaning as her nipples were nibbled on.

“Tell me what you want.” Lust whispered.

“S-Stop.” Maria moaned as she felt a finger enter her.

“So cute~” Lust moaned.

“That’s enough!” Lucifer finally arrived.

“It took you so long.” Lust smirked “I’ve already made this one mine. There’s nothing left for you here.”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer made the glass encased heart appear in her hand.

“I see, so you’re the one that was blocking my lust, she’s your property.” Asmodeus hummed.

“That’s right, I like her quite a bit.” Lucifer said taking out her spear “But if you want Maria that much you’ll have to beat me.”

“I really don’t want to give into your plan but…” Asmo sighed “I really like Maria-chan and want to do all sorts of sexy things to her body.”

The demon waved her hand and a large red and brown plant appeared, shooting out tentacles that wrapped up Lucifer and burning off her clothes.

“How do you like it, my ultimate aphrodisiac?” she asked rubbing herself “The sight of you would get anyone hot and bothered, but me…I would have performed you as the innocent angel.”

Lust dragged a finger over Lucifer’s foot.

“OHHH!” the demon nearly came on the spot.

“What’s wrong, it’s just a massage.” Lust giggled “You’re whole body feels pleasure now, look you’re already getting hard. Come on moan more, it’s fun to see the strong fall into depravity.”

“All you offer is desire.” Lucifer hissed and moaned “love dressed up as base desires. It’s just…sex!”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Asmodeus rubbed Lucifer’s hole and stroked her cock.

“I never…said there was!” Lucifer screamed blasting out cum “There’s no sin in sex, it’s normal and cute.”

“What?” Lust glared a bit,.

“Go on, have fun and evangelize sex all you want.” Lucifer moaned “But there’s nothing sinful about it!”

“No…” Lust gasped as Lucifer was dropped “My power you…you’ve made me feel impure?! I can’t…be turned on by this! But Lucifer…is so pretty.”

Suddenly Lust was on her back, Lucifer rapidly fucking her, cock plunging in and out of her whole.

“N-no I’m…” Asmodeus moaned more and more as she realized she was losing herself to the other demon “This isn’t…HAAA!”

The pink haired demon screamed and blasted out her orgasmic juices as Lucifer slapped her tits around.

“Pride yields to no one.” She smirked.

“Hmm…Lucifer-sama.” Asmodeus moaned “If you want my throne…it’s all yours.”

“I don’t need it.” The other demon said clothing herself “I don’t even want it, what I want is for you to tell Belial and the others I’m coming for them.”

“Huh-HMM!” Lust gasped as Lucifer kissed her.

“Soon…I’ll put you all under my control.” Lucifer smirked.

“I see…I’ll be waiting till you need me.” Lust hummed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Greed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Maria calmly walked around the suite she was being forced to stay in with Lucifer and Levi. She was still somewhat upset about being here but after being saved from Lust she was starting to see the two in a better light.

“HMM!” she heard strange noises coming from the living room area.

“Huh?” she peaked around and saw Lucifer was on the couch rubbing one out.

“Ah Maria.” The pale skinned blonde demon looked up at her and smirked “Just who I was looking for.”

“Eep!” the young girl gasped.

“Come on, we need to find the next sin, and you know how to do that.” Lucifer smirked at her as her cock twitch.

Maria knew that Lucifer would just force her if she didn’t do what she wanted and honestly…it wasn’t all that bad, so she approached, got on her knees and started sucking Pride off.

“Fufufu, how cute.” Lucifer snickered as Maria sucked her off, looking up at her with such cute and innocent eyes.

“Why couldn’t I do it Onee-san.” Levi pouted plopping her big breasts on her idol’s head.

“I told you this only works with Maria.” Lucifer sighed in pleasure “But if you’re just gonna bitch about it…take it out.”

“Yay!” Levi clapped dropping her skirt and showing Lucifer her thick cock “Onee-sama’s mouth…so silky.”

“HMMM” Lucifer hummed a bit as she felt the pleasure of sucking and being sucked at the same time.

Maria herself was bobbing faster and faster, getting more and more turned on as well, she blushed as she let her hands slid down to her heated loins and started to rub her pussy gently.

“UGH!” Lucifer moaned when Levi blasted her in the face with an extra thick rope of cum “Jeez jerk off more cumming so quickly, it’s shameful.”

“Sorry Onee-san.” Levi pouted.

“Now Maria.” Lucifer wiped herself off “I can feel it…tell me…where…WHERE ARE THEY!”

“HAA!” Maria gasped as her mouth was pumped full of cum and her own pussy quivered and sprayed out her juices “L-London!”

* * *

 

**Later**

“Wow!” Maria, who was wearing a cute cream brown colored blouse and stripped tie awed looking down at the streets of London.

The ladies had arrived in their next location and were getting situated, the human happily looking around while Levi doted on Lucifer and the orange dress wearing demon was a little aggravated.

“No matter where we go Levi is happy to be with Onee-sama.” The demon in the Union Jack patterned dress giggled.

“I don’t sense anything here.” Lucifer hummed “You’d think it would be easier to find clues in a busy place like this. Maria so something about this.”

The girl ignored her and just took in the sights.

“Are you listening moron!” Levi snapped “I’m letting you stay close to Onee-sama so be helpful.”

“Oh sorry.” Maria snapped back to reality.

“Stay focused Maria.” Lucifer scolded her.

The girl sighed, she’d always wanted to come to London so she was treating this like a vacation. She decided to go to a nearby public library to get some research done, so while she tapped away at a computer her two allies read a paper, or well Lucifer read it, Levi just watched her idol.

“Look here.” Maria pulled up something “It’s a potion that supposed to make your dreams come true…it must be fake.”

“Hmm this does look interesting.” Lucifer hummed.

“She just got lucky.” Levi pouted.

“Come, let’s go.” Lucifer put down her paper and walked off.

“Where are we going?” Maria asked.

“That store.”

The three traveled across the city to a small store in a backstreet.

“The lights are off.” Maria peered in a dirty window “Maybe they’re closed.”

“Hmm.” Lucifer snapped her fingers and magically unlocked the door “It’s open.”

“W-Wait!” Maria nervously followed them.

“Stop worrying so much, learn to go with the flow like Onee-sama.” Levi smiled.

The trio entered the shop, it was full of curios, bizarre plants and animal specimens.

“Looks like no one is here.” Levi said.

“We should comeback later.” Maria told them looking around “Oh, a coin…”

“Wait!” Lucifer tried to stop her from picking it up but wasn’t fast enough, a magical field bursting out of the coin and engulfing the room before a cage dropped around them.

“What did you do?!” Levi snapped.

“I-I…” Maria frowned.

“You don’t listen.” Lucifer sighed “Now we’re caught up in your mistakes.”

“Anyone could have picked it up.” Maria mumbled sadly.

“My goodness stealing from someone.” The mature voice of Greed said as she stepped in.

“Always so scary when it comes to money, old hag.” Levi grumbled.

“You’re moody.” Greed smirked.

“What’s it matter to you.” Levi snarled “Leave me alone.”

“Anyway, do you have something you need from me Lucifer?” she asked the blonde demon.

“Mammon of Greed.” Lucifer gave her a look “is it not obvious, I came to defeat you.”

“Baring your fangs, there’s no need for that.” Mammon smirked looking at Maria “You, let’s have tea.”

“Me?” Maria gasped.

“Yes you.” Greed smiled reaching out her hand.

“HMPH!” Lucifer slapped Maria’s hand away “I’ll go with you. I do hope you’ll have snacks.

“I’m coming too.” Levi huffed.

“You’re both staying here.” Lucifer said “Got it.”

“Very well.” Mammon teleported herself and the Prideful one.

“Onee-sama!” Levi whined.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Lucifer and Greed rematerialized in a empty temple like building in the middle of a foggy knoll.

“Where are we?” Lucifer asked.

“One of my properties.” Mammon explained “I’ve been thinking about leasing it out, are you interested perhaps?”

“I didn’t come to talk real estate.” Lucifer glared.

“That’s too bad we could have made a great deal.” Her rival sighed.

“It’s too old and not to my liking.” Lucifer summoned her spear “HRA!”

She swung at the older demon who floated away.

“You’re weak right now.” Greed said “You’ll lose.”

“Bite your tongue.”

“Fine.” Mammon smiled “If you win I’ll do as you say.”

“Easy!” Lucifer charged in.

“HA!” Greed threw a bottle at her that exploded into an acidic compound that melted Lucifer’s clothes away and then stuck her to the ground with a glue-like substance “This is the end, just like I said.”

“HRAAA!” Lucifer hurled her spear like a javelin, she missed Greed but did shatter a stained glass window.

“GRR!” Mammon growled “That was expensive! I’ll make you pay, literally and figuratively.”

“Hmm.” Lucifer passed out from a noxious smoke.

Mammon gathered the incapacitated demon and had her tied up in a dungeon area of the estate, it took a while but her prisoner soon awoke.

“Are you uncomfortable Lucifer?” she said tracing her hand down her spine.

“My head is pounding.” Lucifer mumbled forced to sit on a wooden horse, her privates dredged by the reinforced spine “What is this?!”

“You defiled my property…” Greed slipped her hands down to hook into her bulging panties, she slip them down and freed her mature footlong rod “So it’s only fair I defile you in return.”

“What does your property matter to me!” Lucifer snapped “OHH!”

She screamed in pleasure as the fifth sin pushed her cock into her ass, making Lucifer squeal with pain and pleasure.

“What an adorable sound.” Mammon laughed thrusting “So tight, don’t tell me you’ve never used this hole before, how selfish.”

“UGH!” Lucifer grunted at the feeling of stuffiness in her rear, her cock slapping around on the horse as her breasts shook softly.

“Oh yes, I love this sensation.” Mammon moaned “Are you cumming already, no that won’t do.”

She pulled out, starving Lucifer of release

“I almost forgot…” Greed tucked herself back in “I’ll let you sweat a bit above these candles, have fun.”

She teleported way, leaving Lucifer to suffer somewhat in her captivity.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Levi had left to go after Lucifer leaving Maria alone when Mammon returned.

“There was something I wanted to ask you.” The Demon Lord walked up to the girl “What is the relationship you have with Lucifer? What is a human like you doing with a demon lord…what makes you so special? What is your secret?”

Maria said nothing.

“I see.” Mammon smirked “That’s what she was protecting by taking my hand instead of you, she’s more clever than I had thought.”

“Protect?” Maria was confused.

“She took something from you, that makes me sad.” Mammon pouted looking down at Maria and hugging her “I’ll help you.”

“HMPH!” Maria’s head was placed on the MILF-like demon’s chest.

“Here.” Greed pulled the left side of her top down to expose one of her large breasts to Maria “You don’t have to worry, trust me.”

“I feel so…calm.” Maria felt foggy as her lips softly surrounded Greed’s nipple.

“Yes that’s it, you’ll help me like the others.” Greed smirked a bit as Maria worshipped her bust.

* * *

 

**Later**

Having freed herself with no help from Levi, Lucifer pursued Greed back to her shop where in the basement she found the demon and Maria with a large group of hypnotized women all being used to take care of the demon’s many, many spawn. Although Lucifer was expecting a fight she was surprised to see Maria of all people had mostly defused the situation.

“You were greedy for your children.” Maria said “I won’t criticize you for that, but they don’t want your stand ins, they want their mother.”

“You use babysitters on earth do you not?” she pointed out.

“That’s not the same, besides look.” Maria gestured “They stopped crying when they saw you.”

“I’m not doing this because I hate them.” Mammon told her.

“You don’t get it.” Maria glared “They want to be with you, don’t you understand that?!”

“How could someone like you…overcome the power of my milk.” Mammon was shocked that Maria had the will to talk back.

“I’ve had enough chatting.” Lucifer crashed down “Are we done here? It’s the end of the line Mammon. I surpassed your pitiful attempt to torture me.”

“I’m shocked your ass isn’t in so much pain you can’t walk.” Mammon smirked “I’m not done yet!”

“Wanna go at it again.” Lucifer growled blasting back the vials Greed tossed as her, sparking a fire in the store “YRAA!”

She grabbed the fifth sin by the throat and pinned her against a cabinet.

“You don’t torture me.” Lucifer rubbed her inner leg “I own you now.”

“AHHH!” Greed was slammed down, Lucifer slamming her cock into her quickly as the flames nipped and flared around them.

“OHHH!” the MILF demon screamed in pleasure “L-Lucifer-sama!”

Meanwhile Levi pulled Maria outside where it was safe.

“I only helped you because Onee-san told me to.” Levi moaned a bit watching her lover claim another Sin as her subordinate.

“I’ll let you know when I need you.” Lucifer smirked blasting Mammon in the face with a rope of cum and stomping off, most of their coupling having been masked away by the smoke and flames.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

In the pits of hell Belial was sulking around on her throne, casually rubbing her bust or crotch.

“So Mammon has been conquered as well.” She sighed leaning on one hand “Damn you Lucifer…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Been a while since I updated this, enjoy.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
